


Slow Dance With You

by BeMyReverie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Other, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: Crowley just wants to dance with Aziraphale and it takes him centuries to work up the nerve, but when the time comes. It’s ends with a sweet twist.~Based off YouTube animation~





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction is based on the animation ‘Slow Dance’ by Durchhaliya. ( https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCu402oeL_MHBvo_XLnDOY5w )

Crowley had stood in the open entry of the packed party hall, chattering of voices overlapped each other, the best of music vibrating from under his feet. His yellow eyed stare flickered around the room, seeming to land on a single being, the only being he’d ever truly care for, Aziraphale. 

Crowley was desperate to go over and ask for a dance with his angel, but he knew that was a stupid decision; his friend was currently surrounded by the angels that Crowley has grown to barely tolerate over the years. That didn’t seem to stop him from gazing over to the angel he had grown to love, possibly more than a friend, but a statement like that would never leave the demon’s head.

The soft and curious angel must have felt Crowley’s glance upon him -not that he knew it was Crowley- and shifted his own eyes from his group of angels, over to the empty archway.

Crowley had moved to press himself against the wall outside, beside an arrangement of sweet smelling flowers, a hand pressed to his chest, clenching the dark tarp he wore around his shoulder as he held his breath and tensed. The air around him spiking with anxiety as he waited for a moment that never came. Maybe he had hoped his angel would come search so that he didn’t have to ask in front of all those others, but it didn’t happen. “I just want to slow Dance with you,” Crowley murmurs to himself, barely keeping the name ‘Aziraphale’ on the tip of his tongue. 

— ✨—

Time had passed from all those centuries ago, Crowley had changed. His long hair that acted as lava going down a mountain had been cut to short strands that flickered up in flame like motions; his dark drapes of clothing had been switched to a dark hipster style that was more skin tight. Crowley has also adopted the style of sunglasses that looked suspiciously like steampunk glasses, but no one ever said anything. He was ready now, ready to talk to his angel. 

The demon had found Aziraphale on a balcony, surrounded by the group that he had been with since the beginning; he had waited until the crowd ceased and the angel, his angel, was left looking over the view alone. Crowley removed his tinted shades and placed them away, starting to step over to the angel with a hesitance that only some would be able to reveal.

Gently, Crowley places a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder and took a breath in. “Angel,” he felt Aziraphale shift under his hand to glance at him.

The demon, put his hand on the back of his neck, nervously tugging slightly at the red strands, he couldn’t meet his eyes. “Do you want-to dance?” He asks shyly, finally looking up and meeting his gaze for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

Crowley had an awkward side smile on his face as he waited for his answer, which didn’t take long. Crowley felt snakes squirm in his stomach as the angel responded. “Okay,” with a smile of his own.

The two wasted no time as Crowley placed one of his hands on Aziraphale’s waist, Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder then the two entwines their second hand with each other’s. both of them had the obvious signs of dark cheeks as they danced around the balcony. For the first few moments both of them looked down at their feet, following a silent rhythm they made up. Eventually, Aziraphale glances up and Crowley met his gaze, noses touching as they took up the entire balcony with their soft and slow movements.

Crowley studied Aziraphale’s face with what one could call ‘a look of awe’, seeming fixed on every detail he could find. From the ring of frosty blue around his pupils, to the darkening shade of red that dusted his cheeks as his gaze glanced away from the demon and to the ground again. They danced for hours it felt like, staying in a real live reverie they knew they couldn’t pull away from.

Suddenly, Aziraphale had pulled away and the look on his face was one Crowley could see was one of worry and self conflict, Crowley watched the angel’s nervous expression with a determined one of his own, but before Aziraphale could get any words out, Crowley had grabbed his hands with his own and pulled him back, Aziraphale’s nose bumping his own, but Crowley didn’t waver in regret for a second as a light blush and big smiles broke out on both their faces as the blonde haired angel’s arms were around Crowley’s neck now; the demon’s hands had found their home on Aziraphale’s waist. It felt right, for both of them.

—✨—

The dancing couple had moved to a different location, on top of a hill, where the sun was setting, dark indigo and magenta pink filled the sky, and stars were starting to appear for the evening. The dark buildings overlooked everything and stringed lights hung overhead. The whole scene was right out of romantic’s head. 

Crowley has been watching Aziraphale with a look of pure adoration. The angel looked content with his eyes closed and a small smile playing his lips. Crowley noticed immediately when he opened his eyes to reveal the stunningly bright blue and was quite sure he had at least a small part in making the other celestial being so happy. Aziraphale stares up at into Crowley’s glowing yellow eyes and before the demon knew what was happening, a soft and warm hand was pressing pressed against his cheek. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s fingertips curling into his hairline on his neck.

His eyebrows raise, unsure of what was happening was actually happening as the angel pressed his lips to Crowley’s, soft and gentle, which was far from anything unexpected, Crowley’s eyes flutter closed as he kisses back, unable to focus on anything except that Aziraphale was kissing him.

The kiss was the perfect kind of ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction on here, please don’t attack me.


End file.
